


Don't Forget Where You Belong

by Desteal2258



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desteal2258/pseuds/Desteal2258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn quits the band. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Where You Belong

The stress had really been too much. On The Road Again? Try Never Off The Road Ever. It's funny how they'd spend millions on houses that they' never use save for about a week out of the year. Well that life was behind him now. Zayn sighed as he sank deeper in the soft duvet on his bigger-than-he-needed bed. It had been a really, really, really stressful week. The media had spun tales of him cheating on his fiancée, using a picture he had taken with a fan as 'proof'. Another exasperated sigh left his lips as he scrunched his eyes sit tightly and rubbed his palms in them. He was tired as hell and he was damned if he was going to let his first night in an actual bed in some time be wasted. Letting his arms fall back down by his sides, he sat up. Zayn began to strip down until he was in just his boxers, before slipping in a pair of sweatpants to act as sleepwear. He all but through himself back into his bed, and laid sprawled out for a few moments before exhaling loudly though his nose. This week had definitely been a tough one. Management,seeing that there was a 'situation', gave him call telling him he was hindering the advancement of the band and his co-workers. He was told he had to address the problem swiftly and put a stop to it. What the didn't know is that there actually wasn't a problem. Perrie wasn't mad at him. Why would she be when they weren't dating?   
Zayn rolled over onto his stomach, resting his head on his crossed arms. Yeah-wouldn't that be a scandal? Zerrie wasn't actually a thing. Sure they had dated briefly but they drifted romantically and actually stayed as good friends for the last few years. Yeah it was weird to think of. When their 'engagement' was announced, they both had a good laugh. He even bought her a ring to play along. The fans were ecstatic and the boys just rolled their eyes at him. The press had gone wild and they were it too deep to deny it so they just played it. When the cheating rumours surfaced, Perrie had been angry. Angry that he didn't tell her he was interested in a someone. She had teased him jokingly but then went serious because the media had blown it out of the water. They decided to 'break up' for the public. He had been on his way to tell the boys when he had gotten The Call. Management had told him that he was done. The band was no longer his- 1D was now a 4 man band.   
To say he was shocked was an understatement. He had trashed the living room just floors beneath where he lay now. He had had the next concert and then he was done. The concert was so very hard for him. He had told the boys that he was quitting and Harry had cried. He was not expecting that. Liam had opened his mouth to say something but their names were called. At the end, they had embraced him in a group hug on stage and there was tears in everyone's eyes. That had been just a couple hours earlier.   
Zayn's hand fumbled for his phone and he resumed his earlier activities. He was looking through Twitter. Apparently over 200 fans had killed themselves. His heart was heavy with guilt. It was his fault.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was a couple hours later that he was awoken by something being knocked over in his bedroom. He sat up and peered out into the dark. He heard a round of shushes. Making out 3 figures he scrambled for his light. Turning it on he saw Liam, Niall, and Louis standing near the foot of his bed.   
"Way to go, you bastard." Louis rolled his eyes at the ground and harry emerged looking sheepishly.   
"I..erm...fell."  
"Oh...what are you doing here?" Zayn exclaimed as he noticed had his guitar strapped to his back.   
"We have something to tell you, Zayners." Louis smiled. Liam nodded and Niall was messing with his guitar. They lined up and Zayn was beginning to think they were mad.  
Then the first few chords of the acoustic version of Don't Forget Where You Belong echoed through his too big room. His heart clenched.   
Liam started singing His verse getting closer to the bed and the others followed suit and when they got to the chorus Zayn was nearly in tears. They finished the song and Niall trailed off.   
"I don't belong to 1D anymore though, you guys." Zayn managed to choke out.  
"No, you belong to us. We need you and you belong with us." Liam spoke as they all engulfed him in a group hug.


End file.
